


Histoires courtes: Vocaloid

by HaruCarnage



Series: Compilation de petits textes [9]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Chapitres indépendants, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, F/F, Gen, M/M, Self Prompt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Recueil de prompts, ficlet et drabbles sur ces Utaus très nombreux.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Luka/Miku, Bocal  
> Disclaimer : Les Utaus apparaissant dans ce prompt ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les mettre en scène pour mon plaisir.  
> Crédits Musical : Magnet – Luka & Miku

Dans les coulisses d'une salle de concert, deux filles se préparaient à chanter jusqu'à plus de voix. Ces deux filles étaient très complices. L'une avait les cheveux bleus tandis que l'autre les avait roses. Le trac s'intensifiait minute après minute. Le bruit de la foule parvenait à leurs oreilles.

« Miku ça va bien se passer.  
-Je le sais très bien Luka, mais ce public est chaud bouillant.  
-Je sais que ça ne te fait pas si peur que ça.  
-Je suis la célèbre Hatsune Miku après tout. Merci d'être toujours à mes côtés Luka.  
-C'est normal, on est amies non ?  
-Tu aimerais qu'on soit plus ?  
-Pourquoi cette question à cinq minutes du concert Miku ?  
-Bah une intuition.  
-Ce n'est pas si important.  
-Je suis d'accord. Allez le spectacle commence. »

La foule en liesse accueille leurs artistes dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Miku chante avec toute sa voix le premier titre. Luka continue avec le second. Les chansons s'enchaînent et ne se ressemblent pas. Le public danse sur les morceaux rythmés et chante sur les musiques plus douces.  
A la fin du concert, ces deux artistes hors pair les saluèrent. Dans leur loge, les deux filles, complètement lessivées et heureuses, faisaient des blagues à deux francs mais cela les faisaient rire.

« Luka tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? Dis-moi tout.  
-Oui, depuis un temps je pense que notre amitié se transforme en quelque chose de plus intense, enfin c'est que je ressens.  
-Explique-moi Luka.  
-Quand tu ris avec Ren je me sens bizarre. C'est comme s'il me volait quelque chose qui m'appartenait. Dès qu'une personne t'approche d'un peu trop près je me sens mal si bien que je me trouve trop égoïste.  
-Hum c'est étrange ce que tu me dis là Luka. Je ne te savais pas si possessive.  
-Je suis désolée c'est plus fort que moi. Je peux m'empêcher de ressentir ces choses je suis une égoïste. »

Luka sortit de leur loge en courant les larmes l'envahissaient. Elle se sentait méprisable d'être tombée amoureuse de son amie, de sa confidente. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas toutes ses paroles blessantes, sa colère contre un de ses amis et surtout son caractère. La fille aux cheveux roses se sentait capable de faire des sacrifices pour la garder auprès d'elle. Luka trouvait qu'avouer ses sentiments si vite était une erreur, jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait. Mais tenant à la vie comme un bien précieux, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée d'attenter à sa vie. Finalement, Luka était comme tous les êtres humains, elle avait peur de la mort. La jeune fille prit ses distances avec Miku pour mieux réfléchir. La fille aux cheveux verts avait vu son amie s'éloigner mais, encore choquée par ses révélations, elle se sentait à l'étroit comme dans un bocal fermé hermétiquement. L'air commençait à se raréfier et elle paniqua. Son amie avait tout lâché comme ça. Qu'est qu'elle aurait bien pu répondre à ça pour elle, c'était une amie très précieuse mais, elle n'avait jamais pensé à plus. Les semaines passèrent sans que ces deux amies ne se revoient. Lors de leurs retrouvailles, elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Luka dit à Miku de ne plus penser à ce qu'elle avait dit, car c'était l'intensité du moment qui l'avait fait agir ainsi et leur amitié continua. Néanmoins, Luka souffrait encore mais, ne disait rien de peur de perdre encore une fois celle qui était chère à son cœur.


	2. Manoir au miroir effrayant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personage: Miku Hatsune  
> Rating: K+  
> Défi: Angoisse  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Miku se promenait dans la ville son lecteur de musique bourré à craqué de ses compositions. Quand l'envie lui prenait pousser la chansonnette, elle exprimait son talent malgré les passants qui se retournaient la trouvant vraiment trop étrange. La fille aux longs cheveux turquoise n'avait que faire des mauvaises langues. Au détour d'une rue elle tombait sur un vieux manoir délabré entouré de grilles aux motifs vieillots mais musicaux ce qui poussait la curiosité de cette femme à son sommet. Elle poussait la grille doucement et traversait le jardin en friche. L'herbe arrivait facilement à ses genoux, certaines plantes essayaient de retirer sa jupe noire en l'accrochant. Elle entrait dans la demeure en disant un vague : « Excusez-moi de déranger ». Des frissons s'emparaient d'elle mais la curiosité l'emportait sur sa frayeur et entamait son exploration en chantant des chansons plus que porte donnait sur un salon poussiéreux ,sans grand intérêt pour la demoiselle ce qu'elle cherchait c'est peut-être des partition et un piano mais les pièces s'enchaînait sans qu'elle en voit une ombre d'instrument.

Elle tombait assez rapidement sur une chambre remplie de toiles d'araignées mais contenant un miroir qui semblait faire plus refléter la jeune fille aux yeux aussi bleus que ses cheveux qui lui ressemblait en étant différente. Ce dernier bien qu'ancien ne portait aucune marque du temps qu'il avait traversé, à la fois irréel ou bien ancré dans ce monde. Miku s'en approchait lentement et laissait hypnotiser par les images fantastiques que ce morceau de verre réfléchissant. De l'autre côté de ce dernier un monde un peu futuriste lui faisait face et reflet avait un tatouage sur l'épaule : un chiffre. Miku penchait la tête, son reflet suivit avec un sourire des plus artificiels. La personne derrière le miroir se mettait à parler mais aucun son ne venait à la jeune fille qui se tenait dans ce vieux manoir.

Quand elle voulait toucher le miroir le reflet secouait vivement sa tête puis reprenait son sourire faux qui glaçait le sang de la femme. Elle reculait et fuyait à toute jambe hurlant à plein poumons. Le reflet se levait et allait voir un scientifique au corps difforme lui disant que son double était presque prêt. Il se frottait les mains et claquait des doigts pour rassembler ses troupes et riait si fort que même Miku dans son monde l'entendait...


	3. Message à la mer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vocaloid ne m'appartient pas, surtout les chansons dont je me suis inspirée  
> Personnages/Couples: Rin (et Len)  
> Rating: K ou G  
> Défi: Tristesse  
> Avertissement: Deuxième jour

Rin était effondrée, son frère Len était mort à sa place. Il lui avait sourit tendrement avant de s'éteindre rapidement à coup de guillotine. Elle essayait de plus y penser, mais chaque détail devant elle, lui faisait revenir des souvenirs avec son jumeau. La mer était si calme, la petite blonde écrivit un souhait aux dieux pour qui lui pardonne ses pêchés et lui permettrai de revivre aux côtes de son frère qu'elle avait tant voulu connaître mieux. La vie les avait séparés dès leur plus jeune âge, Len était devenu son serviteur pour être à ses cotés, le plus possible.


	4. Songe trompeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Est-ce que pense à moi?/Fausse note  
> Personnage/Couple: Luka/Miku  
> Rating: +13  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Luka désespérait, elle avait beau penser à son amie Miku et à un futur avec la demoiselle autre que l'amitié qu'elle avait en ce moment. La jeune fille à la chevelure rose savait que son amie pensait à elle de temps à autre, mais qu'elle n'imaginait pas être en couple avec a meilleure amie et confidente. L'adolescente aux cheveux bleus n'hésitait pas à dire tous ces secrets à la rose. Quand elle avait raconté son rêve qu'elle se faisait l'amour, Luka avait rougit et surtout espérer dans le fond son petit cœur que ce rêve pouvait un jour de venir réalité. Miku ne songeait pas à cette éventualité et relégua ce rêve au rang de délire de son cerveau dérangé.

-Pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de ma meilleure amie ? Où je me suis trompé dans la partition de ma vie ?

Luka soupira et se mit à écrire tout ce qu'elle ressentait à présent. Elle forma sa tristesse sous forme de paroles qui rimait. La jeune femme était complètement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne faisait plus attention rien. La rose termina sa chanson les larmes plein les yeux avant de la plier et la mettre dans sa poche. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son amie à cause de ses sentiments trop puissants pour elle.

-Ce n'est qu'une fausse note dans ma vie, ressaisit-toi.  
-Tu parle toutes seule à présent, Luka ?

Elle sursauta avant de voir qu'il s'agissait de la fille qu'elle aimait tant. La rose tenta de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. Miku était un peu naïve, mais complètement stupide. Elle s'approcha de son amie.

-Tu vas bien Luka ?  
-O... Oui, j'étais plongée dans mes réflexions.

La fille aux cheveux bleus rit à en oublier de reprendre son souffle. Luka devint rouge de honte face à l'hilarité de sa meilleure amie qui pensait à elle uniquement comme une bonne copine. Elle repensa à sa chanson.

-J'ai fait quelque chose pour toi.  
-Oh, c'est quoi ?  
-Une chanson.  
-Super, j'ai hâte de la chanter, j'adore ce que tu écris, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Je ne vois pas ma vie sans ta présence à mes côtés.  
Luka a eu cet instant un sourire amer, la femme qui hantait ses nuits avait presque fait une déclaration d'amour en disant cela. Miku lit de bout en bout les paroles de son amie et pleura. La rose frotta sa tête doucement.  
-Ne sois pas triste.  
-Mais, comment peut-on vivre en ressentant cela pour une personne sans espoir qu'elle vous le retourne ?  
-On espère juste que cette personne vive heureux et qu'elle ne l'oublie pas. Un simple sourire ou un simple penser envers ta personne illumine toute ta journée.  
-Luka ?  
-Oui ?  
-Tu es amoureuse qui dit-moi que je lui botte les fesses.

C'était au tour de la rose de s'esclaffer longuement avant d'enlacer son amie tendrement. Elle s'approcha de son oreille.

-Je suis tombé amoureuse d'une bonne amie à moi. Je suis certaine qu'elle préfère les homme à moi-même.  
-C'est une idiote, moi, je te préfère à tous les hommes de la terre.

A ces mots Luka prit possession de ses lèvres en la serrant pas trop, mais assez pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas à cette étreinte. Elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait. Si Miku avait vraiment pensé tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Ou rêvait-elle ? Elle se pinça et se retrouvait sur son lit. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Son amie était à ses côtés toujours endormie, pensait-elle à la jeune fille en ce moment. Cette dernière en doutait fortement.


	5. Une amie en or

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème: Embrasse-moi  
> Personnage/Couple: Rin/Teto  
> Rating: G  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rin en avait assez de son frère, elle adorait ben sûr, mais là la coupe était pleine pour la jeune fille. La blonde avait besoin de s'éloigner de son jumeau. Elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers le studio de Teto. On ne la soupçonnera pas d'être chez une personne comme la rouge. Bien que joyeuse comme Miku, elle était un peu la paria du groupe qui s'était formé dans le studio de musique qui produisait des gens aux timbres de voix peu ordinaire voir presque inhumain.  
Le bout de femme qu'elle était sonna à la porte de son amie, elle attendit quelques instants avant que son hôtesse du jour lui ouvre la porte avec un grand sourire. Il invita silencieusement la blonde à rentrer chez elle. Sa joie de vivre était communicative, elle devait avoir avalé un morceau de pain particulièrement bon. La bouclée prépara le thé pour son invitée.  
-Je ne te dérange pas ?  
-Oh non, cela me fait plaisir de te recevoir,même si je ne fais pas partie de votre cercle d'amis.  
Rin se racla la gorge bruyamment de gêne, Teto avait vraiment le don d'utiliser les mots en sa faveur. La blonde savait que la personne qu'elle pouvait entendre ses mouvements avait tenté de s'intégrer dans leur groupe. Elle s'entendait avec Miku et une blonde dont elle avait oublié le nom. Rien n'y n'avait fait, elle restait dans sa bulle. Elle ne leur en voulait pas vraiment.

-J'en ai assez de voir mon frère.  
-Qu'est qu'il a encore fait ?  
-Il est trop proche de Kaito ces derniers temps.  
-Toi tu es jalouse.

Teto posa le thé fumant sur la table avant de s'installer à côté de Rin qui semblait furieuse contre son jumeau. Ses deux-là étaient bien plus proche qu'un frère et une sœur ordinaire alors il était normal que leur mésentente soit hors du commun. Le blonde sirota sa boisson chaude bruyamment comme le voulait la tradition japonaise. La rouge bouclée sourit doucement.

-Sache que ma demeure est la tienne le temps que tu le veux.

Rin était soulagée qu'elle sauta de les bras de son hôtesse. La bouclée sera le petit corps de son invitée. Son célibat prolongé rendait le câlin de sa camarade un peu particulier. Comme si la jeune fille lui autorisait à l'aimer plus qu'une amie. Teto secoua la tête pour se ressaisir, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle voulait l'embrasser...  
Les deux filles passèrent leur journée à parler à jouer à divers jeu ce qui fit oublier tous les soucis de la petite blonde. Ses doutes n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

-Merci Teto que puis-je pour te rendre l'appareil pour cette journée ?  
-Embrasse-moi.  
-Sérieusement, Teto.  
-Je le suis Rin.

La chanteuse de pop et de rock eut le souffle coupé à ce moment. La rouge était vraiment jolie comme fille, mais elle n'était amoureuse d'elle. La blonde embrassa sa joue doucement se mettant sur la pointe de ses petits pieds.

-Désolée Teto, je ne t'aime pas.  
-Je le sais Rin. Allez va enguirlander ton frère.

Rin ne fit pas prier pour s'en aller et le faire. Elle cria tant sur son frère qu'elle eut une extinction de voix le lendemain. Chose qui ne plaisait pas à la maison de disques. Elle s'en excusa sur une feuille de papier blanche.


	6. Pardon mon amie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème:Boulet  
> Personnages: Kaito, Meiko et Gakupo  
> Rating: G  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateur.

Mais quel boulet il était et le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Kaito en avait assez d'être comme cela, mais en même temps le faisait-il exprès ? Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi ce genre de chose arrivait à lui. Il aimait la glace de toute son âme, mais là, elle avait une victime. Il ne savait pas que Meiko était allergique aux noisettes. Elle gonflait à vue d'œil, il avait vraiment fait une grosse bêtise. La femme à la chevelure brune était venue vers son ami dans l'espoir d'y trouver une oreille attentive. Le garçon avait tendu son pot de glace au chocolat avec des éclats du fruit sec dont la jeune femme provoquait ce genre d'effet sur son corps. Son cerveau commença à s'accélérer, sans pourtant qu'il aille la bonne idée de téléphoner aux urgences. Celui-ci sonna dans le creux de sa main serrée. Il appuya sur le bouton vert et le mit près de son oreille en tremblant.

-A...Allo ?  
-Salut Kaito, C'est moi Gakupo.  
-Tu tombes bien, j'ai fait une grosse connerie.  
-Explique-moi.  
-M... Meiko gonfle comme un ballon.  
-Appelle les urgences espèce de boulet.

Kaito se mit à pleurer tout seul. Gakupo tenta bien que mal de le rassurer un peu avec des mots tendre qui le fit rougir. L'homme aux cheveux bleu rassurer, fit ce que lui avait dit l'homme de l'autre côté de la ville à travers cet outil électronique. Meiko gonflait plus mes des boutons et rougeurs ce qui la rendait aussi laide qu'une citrouille d'Halloween. Le chanteur à la voix grave s'inquiéta du sort de l'une de ses meilleures amies. La femme aux habits rouge vifs comme sa peau en ce moment.  
Les secours arrivèrent après une quinzaine de minutes. La jeune femme les regarda un moment avant de leur sourire. Elle tenta de rassurer son ami en jetant un regard plein de compassions à celui-ci. Kaito n'était pas pour autant rassurer. Il lui promit qu'il viendrait avec Gakupo dès qu'il pourrait pour voir si elle allait mieux.

-On va lui donner de l'épinéphrine, un peu anti-inflammatoire et votre amie sera comme d'habitude, Monsieur.  
-Merci beaucoup, j'aurais du savoir qu'elle était allergique aux noisettes.

L'infirmier tapota sur son épaule secouant doucement sa tête. L'homme aux cheveux bleu soupira de soulagement avant de laisser son amie partir pour l'hôpital. Il prit le carton de la glace et la jeta furieusement dans les détritus, à cause d'elle son amie soufrait le martyre et on le traitait de boulet. Lui qui détestait se sentir inutile... Il avait été très stupide sur ce coup, vraiment. A l'arrivé de son petit-ami, il sauta dans ses bras et lui demandait de venir avec lui voir Meiko. L'homme aux cheveux violet prit les mains de son amoureux avant de le conduire à son amie. Qui était bien plus agréable à regarder que tout à l'heure.

-Kaito, je pardonne cette boulette, je ne savais pas que j'étais allergique.  
-Milles, merci, J'ai améné Gakupo, j'espère que ça te dérange pas.  
-Mais non, je me trouverai une personne digne de moi espèce de grande asperge.

Kaito rit avec son amie la main dans celle de celui qu'il aimait tant. Gakupo salua poliment la femme sur son lit d'hôpital avant de se séparer et de rentrer chez eux. La jeune femme saurait à présent qu'il fallait éviter les noisettes à tout prix.


	7. Pas son truc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personnage(s): Kasane Ted  
> Diclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Il écouta son cœur jusqu'à trouver sommeil, Kasane Ted n'était que l'ombre de sa sœur. Un grain de poussière insignifiant pour beaucoup. La seule façon de ne pas déprimer quand venait le soir venait de cette technique d'écouter son cœur brisé par cet anonymat, par cette confusion qu'on faisait avec Akaito. Il retourna afin d''oublier tout ça et commença à compter les battements de ce muscle. Il s'endormit d'un sommeil agité, rêvant de son succès, mais aussi de sa chute en tant qu'artiste. Si le chant ce n'était pas son truc. Une option qu'il n'avait pas vue, celle que ses songes avaient amenée.


	8. Duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personnage(s): Rin et Gumi  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Concurrence déloyale entre elles, pourtant Rin et Gumi s'adoraient comme deux sœurs, mais la maison de disques qui gérait leur carrière respectives avait décidé l'inverse. Les deux femmes se retrouvaient en compétition pour la chanteuse du printemps. Elles se serrèrent doucement en suppliant que tout ce cirque n'était qu'un mauvais songe. Elles furent contredites par une annonce à la radio. Si la fille aux cheveux verts avait pensé à atteindre cet annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles. Les deux femmes n'en voulaient pas de cette compétition, de rage, elles firent un des meilleurs duo de l'année, un tube qui traversa la planète.


	9. Charité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Les personnages m'appartiennent pas  
> Personnages/Couples: Len  
> Rating: G  
> Défi: Menottes

Len bougea doucement ses menottes pour mettre de l'action dans son chant solitaire. Il regarda le public et espéra que son émotion passait. Il le salua avant de quitter la scène, il voulait entendre les cris de la foule en liesse lui demander une autre, mais les artistes s'enchaînaient pour une œuvre de charité. Le jeune homme changea de costume, la soirée était loin d'être finie. L'argent récolté suffirait pour aider la recherche pour contrer quelques maladies orphelines. Le blondinet essuya ses petites joues, elles étaient pleines de sueur mêlée aux larmes qu'il avait versées dû à ses émotions ressenties.


	10. Arrière-plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter  
> Personnages: Mikuo, Len et Luka  
> Rating: G  
> Défi: Fesse(s)

Mikuo se frotta doucement les fesses. Il grogna un peu en se relevant regardant ce qu'il avait percuté, il ravala sa salive. Il recula un peu, il venait de percuter Len, une des stars du show qui déroulait. Il s'excusa brièvement avant d'enfiler son costume suivant. Il se jura qu'un jour comme sa jeune sœur il serait au-devant de la scène, en attendant, il pouvait oublier le fait que son postérieur était douloureux. Il dansa sur la chanson rythmée que chantait une chanteuse aux cheveux roses. Il continua, et ce jusqu'à la fin en souriant faussement au public devant lui.


	11. La réalité de la vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs  
> Personnage: Kaito  
> Rating: G  
> Défi: Chute

Le fait était que cet homme aux cheveux bleu était tombé, tout simplement, il regardait pourtant devant lui. C'était sans penser qu'il y avait ce caillou au milieu de son chemin. Cette pierre qui s'était égarée suite au mouvement de foule qu'il y avait dans la ville. Ce jeune homme se nommait Kaito, il se levait, étourdit par les événements qui s'étaient passé. Il posait un regard sur une feuille laissé à l'abandon, piétinée, un dessin, une caricature. Il la ramassait voulant la rendre à son propriétaire, il n'était plus. Rattrapé par l'horreur de la vie, assassinés par des terroristes.


	12. Révélation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Note : Participation à l'arbre à drabbles, vous en aurez quelques drabbles pendant un moment.

« Tu le savais ?  
-Je dois savoir quoi Miku ?  
-Bah qu Len s'est fait toutes les filles qu'il croisait, même sa sœur.  
-C'est là que je suis contente d'être lesbienne.  
-Bordel, je ne savais pas ça, non plus.  
-Il est temps que tu ouvres tes yeux, Miku. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus faisait la moue, tentant de faire réagir un peu la demoiselle à la chevelure rose, mais elle ne daignait pas lever le nez de son livre qui la passionnait. Alors l'adolescente attendait qu'elle en ait fini en pianotant nerveusement sur le banc. Cela en énerverait plus d'un, mais Megurine Luka était quelqu'un de patient.


	13. Frein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : pas à moi

Miku s'est toujours demandé ce qui pourrait faire frein à sa vie actuelle. Elle avait beau y penser, rien ne venait. Elle était heureuse comme ça. Des amis, des amours et la musique que demander de plus ? Peut-être une relation plus stable. Elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser entre amour et amitié, la frontière était si fine. Plusieurs fois, elle l'avait franchie. Avec Len, c'était à la fois mignon et surprenant. Avec Luka ça avait un goût d'interdit qui était à la plaisant et pas du tout d'un certain point. Avec Kaito, il y avait des hauts et des bas. Peut-être devrait-elle sortir de son cercle d'amis ?


	14. Grues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Des grues, il fallait plier cent grues. Mais Miku avait beau essayer, elle n'arrivait à rien. Luka de son côté en avait déjà fait une trentaine. C'était toujours sa première. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses lui avait expliqué tellement de fois qu'elle avait cessé de compter. La jeune femme aux cheveux turquoise voulait que Rin guérisse et pour ça, il fallait plier ces fichues grues en papier. La vraie galère. Alors pour tromper le temps et pour tenter de comprendre, elle se mit à observé les gestes de sa meilleure amie. Sans guerre plus de succès, elle allait vite.


End file.
